Special Abilities
http://screenshot.sh/mGz5sFoYwzIBK Looking for Passive Abilities? Well see this: Passive Abilities This page lists all the Special Abilities in Mope.io. These abilities can be used only by certain animals and require the pressing of LMB or 'W' for it to activate. Claw Slash The Claw Slash ability is accessible by the Bear and Polar Bear , and it's used against prey/predators to damage and stun them! It has an 8 second cooldown. It stuns predators for a great 3 seconds! Burrow Hole The Burrow Hole ability is accessible by the Rabbit and Arctic Hare It helps you escape from bigger predators! Just press W! It only makes a small hole that only fox and below can hide in it! It has a big cooldown! Pull from Hole It can be done by the fox and arctic fox, when you go into a hole you'll auto pull a animal (2 animals max)! So when you activate that, and there is someone inside the hole and you put them out, then they have to find new holes! Shell The Hide In Shell ability is one of two abilities accessible by multiple animals. This ability allows the Crab and the Turtle to hide in their shell by holding right-click or W. While hiding in their shell, damage taken and XP loss is reduced by 70%, but speed is also reduced by 50%. This ability can only be used on land. Ink The Squid Ink ability is accessible by the Squid. When injured, if the player presses W within a couple of seconds, the player squirts ink, stunning all players that come in contact with it for five seconds. This is the only ability that can stun underwater players. It can only be used if the player does not have a full health bar, but did three seconds before. The Octopus can also use this ability but only when animals lower than it bite its disguised form. Hold to Dig The Dig ability is accessible by the Mole. if the player is holding right-click or W , they dig underground, ignoring the slowing effect of mud. However, there was a downside: the player culdn't dive (but now can). It has no cooldown. Shock The Electric Shock ability is accessible by the Stingray. When the player presses W, the stingray lets out a shock in a small area, stunning anyone including animals the stingray cannot normally eat and damaging them for about 5 seconds. It has a nine-and-a-half-second cooldown. Bite Drag The Bite Drag is accessible by the croc. if the player is holding W or right click , he will pull animal that touch it. Roll snow The Roll snow is accessible by the mammoth. if the player is holding W or right click rolls a snowball that will become bigger on rolling, hence the freeze effect on impact. Throw Snow The Throw Snow is accessible by the Reindeer. if the player is holding W or right click Shoots snow that freezes target animal on impact. Fire The fire breath ability is accessible by the Dragon. They can shoot short-ranged fireballs that damage on impact and light the prey on fire. When on fire, you take light damage, and your water bar will drain 3x faster. The only way to stop fire is to go into a lake or an ocean or to drink water drops (shoot water at on-fire animals to help friends!). 2 sec cooldown. Kick The kick ability can be done by the donkey! If the player press W or right click he will kick and stun enemy , you can use this against predators and tailbiters. Inflate The Inflating ability is accessible by the Pufferfish. When pressing W, it grows itself to double size, and emerges spikes that stab any animals on contact except other Pufferfishes, also reduce damage taken by 40%. It has a six-second cooldown, and can only stay in the form for 8 seconds. Dive The diving ability can be done by everyone. It allows the player to go underwater and back up when they lose oxygen and need to come back up for air. Some animals can dive for longer times. The kraken has the longest time with 1 min 15 secs (75 secs). Charge The Charge ability is accessible by the Rhino , Swordfish and MuskOx. When the player presses W, the respective animal charges very fast, but it cannot turn until halfway through the charge. If it hits an animal, the animal will be dealt 1.7x damage that it normally would, and it will be stunned. The Rhino and Swordfish can both dive and use regular boosting. It has a five-second cooldown. The Rhino's charge stuns for 1.5 seconds while the Swordfish's charge only stuns for approximately 1 second. The Rhino and Muskox cannot charge on water. Whirlpool The Whirlpool ability is accessible by the Kraken. When it presses W, it creates a whirlpool, sucking nearby animals in and stunning those directly hit. It does not stun animals underwater or animals that walk into the whirlpool, only ones that are above water and are in the whirlpool when it spawns. It has a twelve-second cooldown. Disguise The disguise ability is accessible by the Octopus and The Yeti!! The Octopus can turn into: * Plankton * Lilypad * Red mushroom * Mushroom bush * Zebra * Small hill * Whirlpool If a prey hits a disguised octopus, the disguise will vanish and the prey will get inked. When disguised as a Red mushroom, the mushroom will point at the place the Octopus is looking at. The Yeti can disguise itself as snow. Slide on ice The sliding ability is an ability which is accessible to the Penguin, the Seal, and the Walrus. While on ice and holding W, the player slides. When sliding, the animal moves 1.7x faster and turns much more easier. Sliding animals are outlined with a larger gray circle. The ability has a cooldown of about half a second. Freeze The freeze ability is accessible by the Yeti, the Mammoth, and the Wolf. When used it freezes prey (but also makes the predator stand in place for a little so that the prey have an easier time escaping)! The yeti can also disguise itself into a snowball and when the yeti releases W it will get back to yeti and freeze the surrounding animals in a range of middle see below what a middle or average size looks like! The mammoth rolls a snowball that slowly grows larger and the larger it is, the longer the freeze tie is. Loud Noise The Roar/Growl/Groan ability is accessible by the Lion, the Wolverine and the Hippo. It stuns any prey that gets in the way of the Roar field, slowing them down. It may even deal damage to the animal hit. However, the Groan ability has a different method. Whenever the hippo is in the water it lets out a bigger groan like the big roar. Special messages above it will appear when the ability is activated. Howl The Howl ability is an ability exclusive to the Wolf. When used, the player lets out a howl in the direction they are facing. The howl creates a slow-moving circular projectile, which "scares" animals, causing them to be slowed and be carried away by the howl. Extra Boost The extra-boost ability is accessible by four animals: Cheetah, Snow leopard, Shark and Killer Whale. Whenever these animals press W they get a boost. It does not stun like the dig ability. It has a cooldown of 8 sec. The shark and killer whale's extra-boost can only be used in water. Throw Banana The Throw Banana ability is accessible by the Gorilla. if the player touch banana and hold w or rigth click he will throw banana which stun prey/predators! Dig Food The Dig Food ability is accessible by the Deer , Reindeer and Zebra.When the player hold w or right click he will dig up food items Waves The Waves ability is accessible by the Killer Whale. When The player hold w or right click he will make a waves which stun and wash away predators and prey , even moves diving animals!Category:Mope.io Category:Abilities